


Blue Eyes

by SynysterViciousMyChem



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Open Ending, kinda breakup sex, mentions of Hange, wrote this at 4am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4356923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SynysterViciousMyChem/pseuds/SynysterViciousMyChem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Erwin have been broken up for 6 months, but one phone call and a night over could possibly change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Eyes

Levi sighed, head in one hand and a bottle of whiskey in the other. He dared a glance at the clock on his desk. 10:56 pm, is what it read. Levi took a swig of whiskey, the liquid burned his throat and warmed his abdomen, and he could feel tears stinging his eyes. _Get it together, what the fuck are you crying for?_ Levi wiped away his tears, almost disgusted about the fact he’d been crying. _He’s just a person, he’s just a man, there are tons of them out there. We broke up 6 months ago, he moved out of town, it shouldn’t_ _matter anymore._ The phone rang, and Levi ignored it, letting the answering machine pick it up. _“Levi...uh, it’s me. Hange might have already told you, but I’m back in town and I was wondering if you wanted to go get drinks sometime this week.”_ there was a pause, and Erwin continued, _“well, um, I’ll see you.”_ He sighed, _“Goodbye Levi, I lo-”_ He cleared his throat, _“well...goodbye.”_ And the message ended.

Tears ran down Levi’s pale cheeks before he noticed them, once he did, he made no effort to stop them. “I love you too, Erwin.” He grabbed for the phone, and started to dial Erwin’s number, not exactly thinking straight. “Hello?” Levi’s heart soared at the sound of his Erwin’s soothing voice. “Hey, um, it’s Levi, I got your message.” Levi’s normally deadpan voice was slurred from the alcohol he had consumed. “Oh, that’s good...Levi have you’ve been drinking?”

“Just shut up and come over, I need to see you.”

“But Levi, I thought you-”

“Please Erwin, I need you.” The blonde sighed, “okay Levi, I’ll be right there.” The line went dead, and Levi sat in shock of what he had just done. He threw out the empty whiskey bottle, before running into the bathroom and hastily shaved his growing stubble. Before Levi knew it, there was a firm knocking on the door, and he ran to open it.

“Erwin?”

“Yes Levi, it’s me.” Levi opened his apartment door, and there stood Erwin, dressed in an immaculate gray suit. His hair was in its usual style if not a little messier, and his bright blue eyes were tired, yet hopeful. No words were said, and they collided in a passionate kiss. “Oh shit Levi-” The raven haired man grabbed Erwin by the lapels of his suit, his grip strong. “I missed you Erwin, it’s been too long,” Erwin chuckled softly, “I agree,” The tall blonde picked up Levi, “so lets make up for lost time.”

Erwin ran his hand over Levi’s back before resting them on the former Captains ass. Levi smiled to himself about the fact the Erwin was strong enough to pick him up with only one arm, and started to unbutton and remove the layers of Erwin’s suit. The blonde placed Levi down on the couch, and started to unzip his former lovers trousers, as Levi ran his fingers through Erwin’s soft blonde hair, pulling him down to kiss his lips. Erwin kissed across Levi’s cheek to his ear, biting softly at his earlobe, before sucking below Levi’s jawline, most likely leaving a mark. Levi moaned quietly, which only seemed to increase Erwin’s confidence. Levi spoke at a whisper, “You always used to do that, and you also managed to remember where I’m ticklish.” Erwin smiled against Levi’s pronounced collarbone, and started to take off his former lovers tee shirt. “Fuck me like you used to Erwin, fuck me hard.” The blonde blushed furiously before taking off his trousers and boxers, leaving him in only his unbuttoned dress shirt. He smiled, “gladly.”

\---

Erwin laid on top of Levi, being careful not to crush the smaller man. Levi’s eyes were closed with a content expression on his flushed face, his raven hair sweaty, and sticking to his forehead. The blonde moved to spoon behind Levi, “I missed this.” Erwin kissed the back of Levi’s neck, before biting gently onto the soft skin. “Missed what? Sex?” The elder of the two laughed, “No...no, not sex. I mean, yes, it would suck to never have sex again, but no, that’s not what I missed.” Levi was quiet for a moment, “I missed you.”

“I missed you too, Levi.” The raven haired man turned to his other side to face Erwin. Levi genuinely smiled at the sight of Erwin’s all too familiar bright happy blue eyes. He felt his eyelids go heavy, and he let himself go into sleeps hold, the feeling of a gentle and strong arm wrapping around his side was the last thing he remembered feeling. Levi awoke to sunlight slipping through the crack between the window and curtain. He rubbed sleep out of his grey eyes, and noticed Erwin was gone, and in his place was a note in his impeccable penmanship.

_My Dearest Levi,_

_I am sorry about leaving before you awoke, I had a professor's meeting early in the morning, the meeting was the fact I traveled back here in the first place. I had an amazing time last night and I hope you did too. It’s been a long 6 months without you Levi, and my feelings for you are still as strong as the night I first said ‘I love you’._

_Best Wishes for the Future, Erwin Smith_

Levi sighed, and he wondered if being heartbroken can actually physically hurt. Memories of last night played through his mind as he reached for an unopened bottle of liquor to continue the last 6 months of binge drinking. _Hey, it’s five ‘o'clock somewhere_. Bottle still in hand, Levi cleaned up the clothes and mess from the previous night. He rolled his eyes when he saw Erwin's tie, the same color of his ex lovers eyes, laying on the carpeted floor, next to the sofa. He smirked, knowing well that Erwin would never leave something so important behind on accident, especially if he had a meeting the next day. Levi picked up his phone, and dialed a number. "Yes I'd like to leave a message for Erwin Smith..." He continued, "Tell him he left his tie at my apartment...oh my name? I don't think that'll be necessary, he'll know who it is." He hung up, and reclined back on the sofa. Levi smiled to himself, _yes, 'making up for lost time' indeed._


End file.
